pop_culturefandomcom-20200223-history
Adventure of a Lifetime
"Adventure of a Lifetime" is a song by British rock band Coldplay. It was released on 6 November 2015 as the lead single from their seventh studio album, A Head Full of Dreams (2015).56 "Adventure of a Lifetime" received critical acclaim, with reviewers praising the song's new direction. It was also a commercial hit, reaching number seven on the UK Singles Chart and number 13 on the Billboard Hot 100. It also reached the top 20 in Australia, Austria, Canada, Czech Republic, Denmark, Finland, France, Germany, Hungary, Ireland, Italy, the Netherlands, New Zealand, Poland, Scotland, Slovakia, and Switzerland. Contents 1 Reception 2 Music video 2.1 Background and production 2.2 Release 2.3 Synopsis 3 In popular culture 4 Track listing 5 Personnel 6 Charts 6.1 Weekly charts 6.2 Year-end charts 7 Certifications 8 Release history 9 See also 10 References 11 External links Reception Upon its release, "Adventure of a Lifetime" received general acclaim from critics, with praise being drawn towards the previously unseen disco style by the band. Filippo L'Astorina of the British entertainment website The Upcoming rated the song four out of five stars. L'Astorina praised the structure and sound saying "its effortless pop structure lies on a funky groove with electric guitars mimicking Indian sitar sounds".7 Writing for Idolator, Bianca Gracie and Robbie Daw rated the song 7/10 and 8/10 respectively, stating that the song is "incredibly vibrant in an almost childlike, blissful way that gives such an energetic rush" and that it is "the best Coldplay single in seven years".8 Rolling Stone ranked "Adventure of a Lifetime" at number 41 on its year-end list to find the 50 best songs of 2015.9 Music video The official music video was directed by the band's long-time collaborator, Mat Whitecross. It was released on 27 November 2015. The concept for the video was hatched after Coldplay frontman Chris Martin and British motion capture expert/actor Andy Serkis met on a plane and discussed ideas. It took about six months in the making of the music video.10 Background and production According to The Guardian, the video was shot at The Imaginarium Studios, where the reboot series of Planet of the Apes and parts of Avengers: Age of Ultron and Star Wars: The Force Awakens were filmed.1112 Hannah Clark, the producer of the video commented, "As creatures go, chimps are one of the more difficult to animate. Not only are they quite human in their movement, but they are covered in hair. Add to this that we had no backgrounds shot, and we were asking an awful lot of any post-collaborator." The band's faces were covered in a special, reflective and light-catching make-up that allowed the computers to appropriately interpret the video feed and create renders of the chimpanzees' characters. The band members weren't playing real instruments, but similarly-shaped objects that enabled creation of realistic body positions.11 The animation, visual effects and motion design of the video was carried out by Mathematic – a Paris-based production company. Mat Whitecross filmed the band using a special camera. Each of band members also wore a head-mounted camera system that was configured into a three camera solution. The camera systems provided multiple video streams from which the production team was able to recreate 3D points.11 Release A 15-second teaser named "#AOALvideo November 27" was uploaded on the band's official YouTube account on 12 November 2015. The teaser consisted a short excerpt of the video, behind-the-scenes video and animated video of the single artwork. The geometric pattern and the representative pattern of the album, Flower of Life appeared at the end of the teaser. The music video was uploaded on the official page of the band at 8:00 a.m. (UK time) on 27 November 2015. On 29 November 2015, the video was uploaded on the official YouTube account. Synopsis The CGI animated video features a group of music-loving chimpanzees that come across a Beats Pill speaker under a pile of leaves. The primates then discover the power of music and form a band that resembles the band members. The video begins with a similar layout with Coldplay's 2011 music video, "Paradise". As it opens, four chimpanzees (played by the band members) are sitting in a forest. The opening verses begin after a chimpanzee (played by Jonny Buckland) find a portable speaker under a pile of leaves while it's playing the song. Another chimpanzee (played by Chris Martin) listens to the music and calls the rest of the group (played by Guy Berryman and Will Champion) to gather. It then slaps its chest and jumps to a path inside the forest alone. The character sings the song and swings on the willow tree vines. Then, the four chimpanzees dance together during the chorus. After the chorus, they find an electric guitar, a bass and a drum set. The chimpanzees bang on the instruments before they realize their proper use. The characters play the instruments and form an "ape band". A hat is added on Buckland's character and an earring is added on Berryman's character after they have formed a band. During the bridge of the song, the band is surrounded by other chimpanzees (also played by themselves). The rest of the video features the dance movements of the other chimpanzees and the performance of the ape band. At the end of the video, Martin's character climbs up to a tree and overlooks the view of the forest which also features some Indian temples, a reference to the Indian inspiration of the associated album, A Head Full of Dreams. In popular culture On 29 December 2015, the song was made available for download in Rock Band 4.13 Track listing Digital download14 No. Title Length 1. "Adventure of a Lifetime" 4:24 Digital download (Radio Edit)15 No. Title Length 1. "Adventure of a Lifetime" (Radio Edit) 3:43 Digital download (Matoma Remix)16 No. Title Length 1. "Adventure of a Lifetime" (Matoma Remix) 4:11 Personnel Credits are adapted from A Head Full of Dreams liner notes.17 ColdplayGuy Berryman – bass guitar, keyboards Jonny Buckland – lead guitar, keyboards Will Champion – drums, programming Chris Martin – lead vocals, piano Additional musiciansMerry Clayton – backing vocals Mikkel S Eriksen – additional instruments, production, mixing Tor Erik Hermansen – additional instruments, production, mixing Phil Tan – audio mixer Charts Weekly charts Chart (2015–16) Peak position Australia (ARIA)18 20 Austria (Ö3 Austria Top 40)19 14 Belgium (Ultratop 50 Flanders)20 5 Belgium (Ultratop 50 Wallonia)21 2 Canada (Canadian Hot 100)22 11 Canada AC (Billboard)23 1 Czech Republic (Rádio Top 100)24 6 Czech Republic (Singles Digitál Top 100)25 9 Denmark (Tracklisten)26 16 Finland (Suomen virallinen lista)27 13 France (SNEP)28 2 Germany (Official German Charts)29 5 Hungary (Rádiós Top 40)30 27 Hungary (Single Top 40)31 5 Ireland (IRMA)32 8 Israel (Media Forest)33 1 Italy (FIMI)34 3 Latvia (Latvijas Top 40)35 1 Netherlands (Single Top 100)36 11 Netherlands (Dutch Top 40)37 8 New Zealand (Recorded Music NZ)38 12 Mexico Ingles Airplay (Billboard)39 1 Norway (VG-lista)40 22 Poland (Polish Airplay Top 100)41 3 Scotland (Official Charts Company)42 8 Slovakia (Rádio Top 100)43 20 Slovakia (Singles Digitál Top 100)44 18 Slovenia (SloTop50)45 1 South Africa (EMA)46 2 Spain (PROMUSICAE)47 2 Sweden (Sverigetopplistan)48 23 Switzerland (Schweizer Hitparade)49 3 UK Singles (Official Charts Company)50 7 US Billboard Hot 10051 13 US Hot Rock Songs (Billboard)52 2 US Alternative Songs (Billboard)53 1 US Adult Alternative Songs (Billboard)54 1 US Adult Top 40 (Billboard)55 7 US Adult Contemporary (Billboard)56 12 US Mainstream Top 40 (Billboard)57 35 US Dance Club Songs (Billboard)58 1 Year-end charts Chart (2015) Position Italy (FIMI)59 88 Certifications Region Certification Sales/shipments Australia (ARIA)60 Gold 35,000^ Belgium (BEA)61 Gold 15,000* Canada (Music Canada)62 Platinum 80,000^ Denmark (IFPI Denmark)63 Gold 30,000^ Italy (FIMI)64 2× Platinum 100,000double-dagger New Zealand (RMNZ)65 Platinum 15,000* Poland (ZPAV)66 Gold 10,000* Spain (PROMUSICAE)67 Platinum 25,000^ Switzerland (IFPI Switzerland)68 Gold 10,000x United Kingdom (BPI)69 Gold 400,000double-dagger *sales figures based on certification alone ^shipments figures based on certification alone xunspecified figures based on certification alone double-daggersales/streaming figures based on certification alone Release history Region Date Format Label Worldwide 6 November 201514 Digital download Parlophone 4 December 201515 Digital download (Radio Edit) See also List of number-one dance singles of 2016 (U.S.) References 1.Jump up ^ Breihan, Tom (November 6, 2015). "Coldplay – "Adventure Of A Lifetime"". Stereogum. Retrieved December 12, 2015. 2.Jump up ^ Britton, Luke Morgan (November 6, 2015). "Coldplay Are Back With A Sparky, Disco-influenced New Single - Track Review". NME. Retrieved December 12, 2015. 3.Jump up ^ Kornhaber, Spencer (November 6, 2015). "All Hail Disco Coldplay". The Atlantic. Retrieved December 12, 2015. 4.Jump up ^ Kellmurray, Ben (November 6, 2015). "Coldplay Announce What Could Be Their Final Album ‘A Head Full of Dreams,’ Share Lead Single". Diffuser.fm. Retrieved December 12, 2015. 5.Jump up ^ Brandle, Lars (6 November 2015). "Coldplay Announces New Album Featuring Beyonce & Tove Lo; Premieres New Song: Listen". Billboard. Retrieved 6 November 2015. 6.Jump up ^ Minsker, Evan; Monroe, Jazz (6 November 2015). "Coldplay Enlist Beyoncé, Noel Gallagher, More for New Album, Share "Adventure of a Lifetime"". Pitchfork Media. Retrieved 6 November 2015. 7.Jump up ^ L'Astorina, Filippo (6 November 2015). "Coldplay’s new single Adventure of a Lifetime first impressions". The Upcoming. 8.Jump up ^ Wass, Mike (6 November 2015). "Pop Perspective: Coldplay's "Adventure Of A Lifetime" Reviewed And Rated By All Four Idolator Editors". Idolator. Retrieved 8 November 2015. 9.Jump up ^ "50 Best Songs of 2015". rollingstone.com. 10.Jump up ^ "Coldplay Monkeys Around in 'Adventure of a Lifetime' Video: Watch". Billboard.com. 27 November 2015. Retrieved 28 November 2015. 11.^ Jump up to: a b c Sarah Lee and Mat Fidler. "Adventure of a Lifetime – behind the scenes on the set of Coldplay's new video". The Guardian. 12.Jump up ^ "Official website of the Imaginarium Studios". 13.Jump up ^ "Rock Band 4 DLC for December 29th Adds Songs from Coldplay, Justin Bieber & More". highdefdigest.com. 29 December 2015. Retrieved 29 December 2015. 14.^ Jump up to: a b "Adventure Of A Lifetime by Coldplay". Qobuz UK. Qobuz. Retrieved March 26, 2016. 15.^ Jump up to: a b "Adventure of a Lifetime (Radio Edit) - Single by Coldplay". iTunes Store UK. Apple, Inc. Retrieved March 26, 2016. 16.Jump up ^ "Adventure of a Lifetime (Matoma Remix) - Single by Coldplay". iTunes Store UK. Apple, Inc. Retrieved March 26, 2016. 17.Jump up ^ A Head Full of Dream (booklet). Coldplay. Parlophone. 2015. 1053933969. 18.Jump up ^ "Australian-charts.com – Coldplay – Adventure of a Lifetime". ARIA Top 50 Singles. Retrieved 12 December 2015. 19.Jump up ^ "Austriancharts.at – Coldplay – Adventure of a Lifetime" (in German). Ö3 Austria Top 40. Retrieved 17 December 2015. 20.Jump up ^ "Ultratop.be – Coldplay – Adventure of a Lifetime" (in Dutch). Ultratop 50. Retrieved 2 January 2016. 21.Jump up ^ "Ultratop.be – Coldplay – Adventure of a Lifetime" (in French). Ultratop 50. Retrieved 9 January 2016. 22.Jump up ^ "Coldplay – Chart history" Canadian Hot 100 for Coldplay. Retrieved 17 February 2016. 23.Jump up ^ "Coldplay – Chart history" Billboard Canada AC for Coldplay. Retrieved 20 February 2016. 24.Jump up ^ "ČNS IFPI" (in Czech). Hitparáda – Radio Top 100 Oficiální. IFPI Czech Republic. Note: insert 20165 into search. 25.Jump up ^ "ČNS IFPI" (in Czech). Hitparáda – Digital Top 100 Oficiální. IFPI Czech Republic. Note: insert 201549 into search. Retrieved 7 December 2015. 26.Jump up ^ http://hitlisten.nu/default.asp?list=t40 27.Jump up ^ "Coldplay: Adventure of a Lifetime" (in Finnish). Musiikkituottajat – IFPI Finland. Retrieved 20 December 2015. 28.Jump up ^ "Lescharts.com – Coldplay – Adventure of a Lifetime" (in French). Les classement single. Retrieved 15 November 2015. 29.Jump up ^ "Musicline.de – Coldplay Single-Chartverfolgung" (in German). Media Control Charts. PhonoNet GmbH. Retrieved 28 December 2015. 30.Jump up ^ "Archívum – Slágerlisták – MAHASZ" (in Hungarian). Rádiós Top 40 játszási lista. Magyar Hanglemezkiadók Szövetsége. Retrieved 11 December 2015. 31.Jump up ^ "Archívum – Slágerlisták – MAHASZ" (in Hungarian). Single (track) Top 40 lista. Magyar Hanglemezkiadók Szövetsége. Retrieved 23 January 2016. 32.Jump up ^ "Chart Track: Week 51, 2015". Irish Singles Chart. Retrieved 19 December 2015. 33.Jump up ^ "Coldplay – Adventure of a Lifetime Media Forest". Israeli Airplay Chart. Media Forest. Retrieved 21 November 2015. 34.Jump up ^ "Italiancharts.com – Coldplay – Adventure of a Lifetime". Top Digital Download. Retrieved 28 December 2015. 35.Jump up ^ "Latvijas Top 40". Latvijas Radio. 24 January 2016. Retrieved 24 January 2016. 36.Jump up ^ "Dutchcharts.nl – Coldplay – Adventure of a Lifetime" (in Dutch). Single Top 100. Retrieved 19 December 2015. 37.Jump up ^ "Nederlandse Top 40 – Coldplay search results" (in Dutch) Dutch Top 40. Retrieved 13 November 2015. 38.Jump up ^ "NZ Top 40 Singles Chart". Recorded Music NZ. 28 December 2015. Retrieved 29 December 2015. 39.Jump up ^ "Mexico Ingles Airplay". Billboard. 40.Jump up ^ "Norwegiancharts.com – Coldplay – Adventure of a Lifetime". VG-lista. Retrieved 11 January 2016. 41.Jump up ^ "Listy bestsellerów, wyróżnienia :: Związek Producentów Audio-Video". Polish Airplay Top 100. Retrieved 11 January 2016. 42.Jump up ^ "Archive Chart: 2015-12-11". Scottish Singles Top 40. Retrieved 12 December 2015. 43.Jump up ^ "SNS IFPI" (in Slovak). Hitparáda – Radio Top 100 Oficiálna. IFPI Czech Republic. Note: insert } } into search. Retrieved 1 December 2015. 44.Jump up ^ "SNS IFPI" (in Slovak). Hitparáda – Singles Digital Top 100 Oficiálna. IFPI Czech Republic. Note: insert 201550 into search. Retrieved 15 December 2015. 45.Jump up ^ "SloTop50 – Slovenian official singles chart". slotop50.si. Retrieved 21 February 2016. 46.Jump up ^ "EMA Top 10 Airplay: Week Ending 2016-02-02". Entertainment Monitoring Africa. Retrieved 4 February 2016. 47.Jump up ^ "Spanishcharts.com – Coldplay – Adventure of a Lifetime" Canciones Top 50. Retrieved 20 November 2015. 48.Jump up ^ "Swedishcharts.com – Coldplay – Adventure of a Lifetime". Singles Top 100. Retrieved 18 February 2016. 49.Jump up ^ "Swisscharts.com – Coldplay – Adventure of a Lifetime". Swiss Singles Chart. Retrieved 14 December 2015. 50.Jump up ^ "Archive Chart: 2015-12-18" UK Singles Chart. Retrieved 12 December 2015. 51.Jump up ^ "Coldplay – Chart history" Billboard Hot 100 for Coldplay. Retrieved 16 February 2016. 52.Jump up ^ "Coldplay – Chart history" Billboard Hot Rock Songs for Coldplay. Retrieved 25 November 2015. 53.Jump up ^ "Coldplay – Chart history" Billboard Alternative Songs for Coldplay. Retrieved 25 November 2015. 54.Jump up ^ "Coldplay – Chart history" Billboard Adult Alternative Songs for Coldplay. Retrieved 19 December 2015. 55.Jump up ^ "Coldplay – Chart history" Billboard Adult Pop Songs for Coldplay. Retrieved 25 November 2015. 56.Jump up ^ "Coldplay – Chart history" Billboard Adult Contemporary for Coldplay. Retrieved 18 February 2016. 57.Jump up ^ "Coldplay – Chart history" Billboard Pop Songs for Coldplay. Retrieved 18 February 2016. 58.Jump up ^ "Coldplay – Chart history" Billboard Hot Dance Club Songs for Coldplay. Retrieved 19 March 2016. 59.Jump up ^ "Classifiche “Top of the Music” 2015 FIMI-GfK: La musica italiana in vetta negli album e nei singoli digitali" (in Italian). Federazione Industria Musicale Italiana. Retrieved January 13, 2016. 60.Jump up ^ Ryan, Gavin (20 February 2016). "ARIA Singles: Lukas Graham '7 Years' Is No 1". Noise11. Retrieved 20 February 2016. 61.Jump up ^ "Ultratop − Goud en Platina – 2016". Ultratop & Hung Medien / hitparade.ch. Retrieved March 19, 2015. 62.Jump up ^ "Canadian single certifications – Coldplay – Adventure of a Lifetime". Music Canada. Retrieved 18 January 2016. 63.Jump up ^ "Coldplay "Adventure of a Lifetime"" (in Danish). International Federation of the Phonographic Industry of Denmark. Retrieved 3 February 2016. 64.Jump up ^ "Italian single certifications – Coldplay – Adventure of a Lifetime" (in Italian). Federazione Industria Musicale Italiana. Select Online in the field Sezione. Enter Coldplay in the field Filtra. Select 2016 in the field Anno. The certification will load automatically 65.Jump up ^ "New Zealand single certifications". Recorded Music NZ. Retrieved 4 March 2016. 66.Jump up ^ "Polish single certifications – Coldplay – Adventure of a Lifetime" (in Polish). Polish Society of the Phonographic Industry. Retrieved 27 January 2016. 67.Jump up ^ "Spanish single certifications – Coldplay – Adventure of a Lifetime" (PDF) (in Spanish). Productores de Música de España. Retrieved 2 March 2016. Select the "Chart", enter ' in the field "Year". Select ' in the field "Semana". Click on "Search Charts" 68.Jump up ^ "The Official Swiss Charts and Music Community: Awards (Coldplay; 'Adventure of a Lifetime')". Hung Medien. 69.Jump up ^ "British single certifications – Coldplay – Adventure of a Lifetime". British Phonographic Industry. Retrieved 5 January 2016. Enter Adventure of a Lifetime in the field Keywords. Select Title in the field Search by. Select single in the field By Format. Select Gold in the field By Award. Click Search External links "Adventure of a Lifetime" Official music video on YouTube Lyrics of this song at MetroLyrics Category:2015 singles Category:2015 songs Category:Coldplay songs Category:Dance-pop songs Category:Disco songs Category:Funk songs Category:Parlophone singles Category:Song recordings produced by Rik Simpson Category:Song recordings produced by Stargate (production team) Category:Songs written by Chris Martin Category:Songs written by Guy Berryman Category:Songs written by Jonny Buckland Category:Songs written by Will Champion Category:Billboard Alternative Songs number-one singles Category:Billboard Dance Club Songs number-one singles